conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Travel Guide to Westland
Before Visiting *Visiting Westland from any country other than Britannia, requires the posession of a Westlandic Visa. Visas must be attained up to a week before travelling. Westlandic Visas can be purchased upon arrival in the country or through a Westlandic Embassy. *A valid passport is needed to purchase a visa or enter Westland. Get in By car *Westland has cross-border road connections with Britannia. *There are four border crossing checkpoints from Britannia into Westland which can be passed using personal vehicles. By rail *There is a twice-daily cross-border rail connection between London, Britannia and Brikksto, Westland. By air *Westland has two airports which cater for international flights Brikksto-Vikuno Airport and Kanto Airport. *Vastavia is the national airline of Westland and flys to Westland from destiantions in Europe, the Americas, Asia and Africa. Get around By car *Travelling by car is one of the easiest ways of getting around Westland, however can be expensive due to the high price of fuel. *Cars can be rented from several car rental providers in Westland. *Westland has a well-maintained road network ranging from three-lane motorways to small country tracks. By rail *Rail is one of the easiest and most cost-effective way of getting around Westland. *Westland has a developed and extensive rail network and is entirely publicly owned and funded. *A rail pass can be purchased which entitles tourists to unlimited use of the network for a limited time. *The high-speed Trans-Westlandic Railway connects all of Westland's major cities and urban centres, and is the easiest way to see all that Westland has to offer. *Local trains run between smaller towns and villages away from cities. *The cities of Brikksto and Vikuno have underground rapid transit networks. By air *There are two domestic airports in Westland which are served by Vastavia from Brikksto and Kanto airports. Talk and Read *The national language is Westlandic. *Westlandic is written using the Westlandic Alphabet which is different from the Latin alphabet used to write English. *The majority of people in Westland are able to speak English or some English. *Many signs in urban and tourist centres appear in English alongside Westlandic. *Westlandic people preferred to be first greeted in their native tongue, and asked if they speak English. See Do Buy *The currency of Westland is the Westlandic Mark (VSM). *There are many shops in Westland's limited free market, selling a variety of products from fashion, to souvenirs. *There are also several government-owned stores and outlets which cater specifically for tourists, selling souvenirs and other items at discounted prices. *Alcohol, Tobacco and Marijuana can only be purchased from government-owned 'Alko' shops. *Tourists are not permitted to buy products from Ration stores as these are reserved for Westland citizens who are entitled to food rations. Eat *The national dish of Westland is a plate of variable meat and vegetables known as 'Kot.' *Another popular dish is 'Bru' which is a noodle soup which also contains a variety of vegetables and occasionally meats. *Some of Westland's most important culinary staples include bread, cheese, potatoes, and meat. *Cheese is one of Westland's main agricultural products and is the origin of World Famous Cheddar Cheese. Drink *Tap Water is safe to drink in Westland. It does however, contain flouride. Bottled water is widely available if it is preferable. *Alcoholic drinks are legal and widely popular in Westland. The drinking age is 17. The most popular alcoholic drink in Westland is Cider, which is widely renowned as the 'national drink.' Alcohol is available from licensed independent bars and resturaunts aswell as from government-owned 'Alko' shops, which also sell Tobacco and Marijauna. *It is illegal to drink and drive in Westland. There is no 'drink drive limit' and any persons who drive after ingesting any amount of alcohol can be fined or prosecuted. Driving *Westland is a left-hand drive country. *Speed limit signs are written in Kilometres per hour. *Foreign vehicles driven in Westland must be marked with a sticker. *Westland has a well-maintained road network ranging from three-lane motorways to small country tracks. However some rural roads are not well maintained. *Westland has a relatively low rate of vehicle accidents when compared to other European countries. *Howevever some vehicles in the rural areas are not well maintained and can be dangerous. Staying Safe and Healthy *The number for emergency services in Westland is 999 (includes Police, Fire, and Ambulance). *Foreign tourists are entitled to free publicly-funded healthcare in Westland should they become ill or injured. Laws to be aware of *The drinking age is 17. *The smoking age is 17 (includes Marijuana). *Posession of a firearm or edged weapon is illegal. *Marijuana posession for personal use if legal. *It is illegal to preach radical religious beliefs. *It is illegal to show displays of aggrivated Homophobia or Racism. Category:Westlandic People's Republic